Carry On Wayward Son
by IIPersefoneII
Summary: An ancient evil has been reborn & it takes a hold of Gohan, can Gohan fight "Her", but most importantly, can he keep it from himself?. Gohan goes bad fic. G/V. R/R. Enjoy.
1. Carry On Wayward Son

**Disclaimer.- **I do not own "DBZ", nor do I own the band "Kansas", or the song "Carry On Wayward Son".

**Time line.-** About a year after Majin Buu.

**Details.-** Gohan and Videl, have been dating for a while now, Gohan's Saiyaman costume is the same except for the helmet and headscarf, Kaio-sama is alive and his planet was rebuilt.

* * *

** Carry On Wayward Son**

** Chapter 1**.

_The Universe, expanding and decreasing constantly, full of stars, galaxies, beautiful planets and civilizations. Infinity is such a marvelous enigma, one too big for Gohan's mind to even begin to comprehend. "What a beautiful recurring dream to have" he though. "I wish I could see all this". He realized it was a dream, he had dreamt it before so he knew what came next; all those beautiful colors and people were destroyed in the blink of an eye by a shadowy figure. So much power, so little consciousness of what 'It' was doing. He knew this figure, it was all too familiar but yet so dark and unknown; he just couldn't put his thumb on it._

"_Who are you?, why do you haunt and kill this people?"._

_There wasn't an answer._

"_Why do you cause this senseless destruction?"._

"_You know" 'It' answered._

And with that, it was over. Gohan awoke, sweaty and with a feeling of unease. He realized he had screamed because he felt his father's ki coming his way.

"_Damn" _He thought_._

Goku opened the door in one powerful swing, worry all over his face.

"Gohan? are you ok? I heard you scream, did you had a bad dream again?".

"Uhh". "_Yeah, it was just that nightmare were all the universe gets destroyed, that'll make him calm" _Hethought. "Don't worry, I'm ok, it must've been Bulma's food". He faked a laugh, which seemed to relax his father's mind._ "Bulma never really learned how to cook" _he thought. "Well good night son, if you need me just scream again", he laughed and Gohan laughed too, forgetting his dream and that haunting shadowy figure.

"Good night", and with that his father left and he allowed himself to fall asleep again, without a clue of what was to come.

* * *

Kaio-sama, instead, couldn't sleep that night. He sensed something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. He got out of bed and went to the end of his little planet to watch the galaxy for which he was responsible. It never ceased to amaze him, just how beautiful it all could be, it always seemed to relax him but this time it failed. He could still sense something there, something strange and dark. He looked at his humble house and pet friend Bubbles, he was sound asleep. He then looked back at the galaxy and suddenly realized what was bothering him; a strange yet familiar ki was coming his way. Before he could think of anything 'She' landed and his life was lost in a matter of seconds, along with his home planet. The last word to come out of his mouth was...

"Baobhan?".

* * *

Enjoy.

R/R.


	2. Kai's Cry For Help

**Disclaimer.- **I do not own "DBZ", nor do I own the band "Kansas", or the song "Carry On Wayward Son".

**Time line.-** About a year after Majin Buu.

**Details.-** Gohan and Videl, have been dating for a while now, Gohan's Saiyaman costume is the same except for the helmet and headscarf, Kaio-sama is alive and his planet was rebuilt.

* * *

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter 2**

**"Kai's Cry For Help"**

"Who's Baobhan?" Asked a horrified Krillin. The Z Team had been gathered by the supreme Kai in the lookout, very early in the morning, they were all standing in a circle surrounding the god, Goten and Trunks still half-asleep; he informed them of the sad news referring to the western Kaio's death, just earlier, which seemed to awake the younger saiyans.

"Baobhan was one of the first supreme Kai's..." Started the Kai, "...it's been said she was even the most powerful of all..."

"Wait, so Baobhan was—is a girl?" Asked a now fully awake Goten.

"Yes, in fact she was what the elder supreme Kai's called 'The goddess of beauty', now, it's also been said, that she had an obsession with power, which made her lose her mind, somewhere in her sick quest of getting more power, she killed the first supreme Kai and drank his blood, believing she could absorb his soul and energy--".

"What a disgusting thing to do...". Interrupted Gohan, feeling a wave of nausea.

"Yes.." Continued the Kai, "unfortunately, this happened to be true, so she chased and hunted every living creature in the universe, thus destroying many civilizations and some elder gods, that, until I found her and sealed her in an egg similar to the one where Majin Buu was, until that egg disappeared some decades ago...we all believed the egg had disintegrated, because of it's old years, but apparently, after escaping her prison, she was able to suppress her ki and run away to hide in a small planet".

"Where is she now, then?", Asked Vegeta, arms folded against his chest, annoyed it seemed, to have to get up so early to hear the long lost story of a lunatic goddess.

"Last we knew of her, she was making her way to your galaxy". Stated the supreme Kai, a little embarrassed, at his failure to maintain control of the situation decades ago.

"Why would she come here?, why not just destroy everything at once?" Stated Piccolo, _Why not stay in hiding after killing poor old Kaio-_sama, He thought.

"You see..." Started the god. "...there used to be a cult in this galaxy, which worshiped Baobhan, some of them are still alive, I guess, she's gone to find them".

"So?, you want us to help you clean up your mess". Hissed Vegeta, arms unfolded, pointing a finger to the supreme Kai.

"Yes...I do require your help, she has powers beyond reason, she has absorbed so much magic and energy...". Said the supreme Kai, lowering his gaze to the tiles.

"Don't be so hard on him Vegeta, we would've needed to help anyway since she would've come here sometime". Said Goku, secretly looking forward to fight this stronger being. Vegeta 'humphed' and folded his arms again, turning his head away from Kakarott.

"Well, I need to get back to inform the other Kaio-sama's, I'll be back in a couple of days with a plan". and with that, the supreme Kai waved goodbye and disappeared.

"I guess we should start training...". Said Krillin. "...again, I'll go inform Tien, Yamcha and 18, see you soon guys", he said his goodbyes and flew off the lookout.

"You heard that Goten, we're gonna fight the most powerful girl in the universe, we can finally show everybody how strong we are". Whispered Trunks to Goten, while jumping excitedly up and down.

"Yeah, we're totally gonna win this fight, I mean she's a girl". Whispered back Goten, a huge smile on his innocent face.

"Looks like the kids are excited, huh Vegeta?".

"They should be Kakarott, they're of the Saiyan race and are genetically made to get excited at a chance to compete, and so am I". He said, with a defying glance to his old rival and now friend.

"Yeah hahahah, me too". Laughed Goku.

"Don't get carried away with your ape behavior, this is a serious matter". Growled Piccolo. Both Saiyan looked at the Namek and nodded a 'yes'.

* * *

Gohan had silently stepped away from the group, sinking in his thoughts. "Dammit_, why is this so familiar, it all feels like deja vu, Baobhan, why did that name rang a bell...maybe some old story I read as a child"_, he thought discarding his thoughts. Piccolo stepped away from the crowd, to see his pupil deep in thought, he could feel his stress, so he walked to where he was.

"What's up kid, you seem disturbed".

"Well, I don't know, this story, it seems familiar somehow, like I've heard it or read it before..." He paused. "...actually it feels like I've seen it, you know what I mean Mr. Piccolo?".

"Maybe, I do have an eerie feeling about this too, or maybe that woman you call mother, hit you too hard with that frying pan of hers this time". He attempted a joke to sooth his pupil. "_Hell, son"_. Thought the Namekian. Gohan appreciated the joke and laughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Piccolo". He seemed to have relaxed a little bit, he would always feel more calm around Piccolo, even in the worst situation.

"You're welcome kid, now lets get back to the others". He said, as he ruffled his hair a little.

They walked to the others, Vegeta looks highly annoyed and the kids extremely happy for something.

* * *

"What's going on?". Asked Gohan to his father, who seemed to have taken a step back from Vegeta.

"We're all staying at CC, it seems to be the best way to tell everybody and stay together". Said Goku, with a slightly nervous laugh. _"Aaah so that's why Vegeta looked so annoyed hahaha"_, thought Gohan.

"Yes Kakarott, it's a great idea, come disturb me in my house...". Snarled Vegeta. "...Invite everybody, it doesn't matter that you don't even care to CONSULT ME FIRST!!".

"Come on Vegeta, you know it's the best thing we could do, and the kids look really excited too". Said Goku, as the two little Saiyans jumped up and down, screaming something about how much they were gonna train and play.

* * *

Millions of stars away from Earth, in a small planet filled with deserts and seas, in a brilliantly engineered castle, built with skulls and gems, stood a beautiful, young looking woman, blond flowing hair, skin as soft as a baby's, well rounded hips and breasts, gorgeous emerald eyes, 'She' was truly...

"Breathtaking".

"Thank you servant". 'She' answered.

"You're as beautiful as we remembered, thank you so much for the gift that is your presence Milady".

He was a short consumed old man, wrinkles have torn his face to one of a monster, he was dressed in a brown robe, very similar to those of monks on Earth; In his hand he held a white dress, long and elegant.

"Here Milady, tis for you"

'She' took it from his hands as if he were staining it with his sickly, aged hands.

"You've aged, you look like monster, cover your face, I cannot stand to watch it any longer".

He did so, without a moments thought...he did it quietly, her goddess had ordered it.

"My powers have drained from my body...too much time on that god forsaken egg, I'm not as strong as I once was...all that remains of me is my beauty and magic". She said, while looking her reflection in a mirror nearby.

"But Baobhan--" He was interrupted fiercely.

"Do not say my name, you're not worthy of that anymore crippled old man". She pierced him with a glare.

"Milady..." He corrected himself. "...You need blood, you need energy."

"Yes" She answered quietly, while undressing.

"How do you plan on obtaining it", He couldn't help but stare at her nude, she was, perfect.

"What I is need a strong man, I need, someone who can satisfy my needs with his blood and body, someone young and powerful, one who can make entire civilizations drop to his and my feet". She had putted on the dress, it was soft as silk, but never as soft as her milky white skin, it was long and seductive, like she was, the black leather straps made it fit her body perfectly.

"Does Milady wish for me to find her such specimen?" He asked politely, as a servant would and should.

"Yes, do you have an idea of who could be worthy?" 'She' asked.

"Actually yes, a year ago we noticed strong energy, it seems Majin Buu, was also released of his prison, and a young demi-saiyan fought him...".

"A Saiyan!!" She screamed in shock."I though they've been extinct by this age of the universe, tell me more...".

"I believe his name to be Gohan, he's a very, very powerful demi-saiyan, 18 earth years old, the son of a third class saiyan, unfortunately..." He trailed off.

"That doesn't matter, Saiyans are very strong, strategic, they may be animals, but that should satisfy my lust for the flesh".

"I'll search him for you", He quickly ran to get some sort of sphere, it had a diameter of about two hands, he set it on a table nearby and lifted it up in the air.

"Ooh I can't wait, show me, show me", She giggled and wiggled like 16 year old.

Suddenly an image started to appear on the sphere, it showed a small all too familiar figure.

"Damn that Kaioshin!!, you won't ruin my fun this time" 'She' shouted.

Then the image moved to a tall young man, he stood silently around the men and god. So much power, she could feel it in her, she could feel her blood begin to boil. Kaioshin left and the short human did also. Her prey was left alone. _"Perfect". Then 'She' felt something that angered her like very few things could._

"He's in love you stupid excuse of a servant!!" She screamed like no banshee could ever.

"Yes, it appears so Milady, but you can put magic in him, love is such a subjective state of mind".

"_Yes, that is true" '_She' thought_. _"...But there's also his family and friends, although I do sense some darkness in him..." She trailed of to her thoughts. "...You've done well, you deserve to keep your sorry excuse for a life another day".

"Thank you Milady, shall I bring a servant for you to drink for the spell?".

"Yes, and hurry, I don't want to miss this because of your tardiness and incompetence". He ran as quickly as his aged body would allow him to, he brought with him a child of another race, 5 years old no more, he was of the Lartan planet, he proceeded to cut his neck, then handed him to her. 'She' drank from him and became entranced as she moved her hands in the air above the sphere. He needed to enter his psyche first, so she did, she entered his mind and violated his memories, his pains and sufferings. _"This shouldn't be too hard" _'She' thought. So it happened, she was inside him, she could feel it and so could he.

* * *

Enjoy.

R/R.


	3. Arrangements

**Disclaimer.- **I do not own "DBZ", nor do I own the band "Kansas", or the song "Carry On Wayward Son".

**Time line.-** About a year after Majin Buu.

**Details.-** Gohan and Videl, have been dating for a while now, Gohan's Saiyaman costume is the same except for the helmet and headscarf, Kaio-sama is alive and his planet was rebuilt.

* * *

** Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter 3**

**"Arrangements"**

Gohan was beginning to lose it, there was a demented, blood-thirsty Kai, murdering gods and innocent people and all they could do was just "Fight", his thoughts were interrupted by a womans voice, a melodious one, almost like a siren, he looked around, but all he could see were the kids, his 'Dad', Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo . "Who was that?", He thought. "All your daddy ever wanted was for you to fight, even though yo hate it..." It trailed off. "Who is that?, answer me!!". He shouted in his head. "...He doesn't even care to see the real you...you have friends because they owe you their lives, you think they care about what yo want...". "Stop it!! I demand to know who you are!!". "...What you need...", "Please stop it!!". "...What you deserve, what you lust for so badly...". "Stop it now!!". "...You lust for power, for flesh...for blood...". He suddenly felt an intense stab to his brain. "You know this to be true...you know you crave for it, to lose control, the need not to care...".

"STOP THIS!!" He managed to scream, before his knees hit the floor, while his hands went up to his aching head.

Everyone turned around with the sound and ran over to his young kneeling body.

"Gohan!!, what's wrong? what happened?" Screamed Piccolo at the boy, trying to shake him out of his trance.

"...I'll see you soon Gohan...very soon...". and with that the pain finally ceased.

"Gohan, son!!" Screamed Goku, until his first son, the pride of his life came to. He managed to open his eyes and whisper a few words before he lost consciousness.

" 'I' Know...". Then everything blurred into a misshaped cloud of darkness.

* * *

His eyes opened painfully to the sight of a very bright light, he recognized it as one of the lights in the medical facility of "CC", he checked his body for any signal of previews damage, but found none, only the traces of a headache, he searched his memory for some hint of what might have happened, but found only the ring of an unknown female voice, which was forgotten almost instantly. He searched for voices, for sound, but heard only the constant blipping of the machines connected to his body.

"What happened, why do I feel so strange and...disturbed...". The image of Videl came to his head., had something happened to her?. No he could feel her ki, she was fine, although he could feel her worry, he could picture her sweet face disturbed by something, her sweet lips trembling. But that image was suddenly broken by the trail of a voice in his head, one which whispered...

"You're the one...my sweet love...I'll come for you...".

With that, he dived into the unconsciousness from which he had just woken up from, very disturbed.

"So what's wrong with the brat?". Spoked an annoyed but concerned Vegeta, who was leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him, my best guess is his blood sugar was too low and he passed out, it's quite normal, specially in a saiyan who hadn't eaten for a couple of hours hahahah". She said with soft, calmed voice.

"But Bulma, this has never happened to Gohan, even if he hasn't eaten for more than a couple of hours". Said the gorgeous teenager seated in front of her in the table.

"Like I said, my guess is low blood sugar and the stress of a new battle, that's enough to trigger anyone".

"Bulma's right, Gohan's fine, he just needed to rest". Seconded Krillin with a smile.

Chichi was filled with worry, although Bulma had reassured her that nothing was wrong she still felt troubled. Suddenly she felt her husbands hand in her shoulder which lifted some of that weight.

"Vegeta's mate is right, we should stop worrying, the kid's strong, a simple faint isn't gonna kill him". Said the Namek, partly reassuring himself.

As they spoke, Videl's mind wandered to his boyfriend sweet face, why did bad things always seemed to happen to him? He has never done anything wrong to anyone. This was just too weird. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar and soothing voice.

"Hey guys...". He spoked, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, a small smile was traced by his lips.

"Gohan!!". Chichi jumped to hug his recently fallen son, as tears rolled down her cheeks, she was such an overprotective mother.

"Mom, I'm fine, don't cry, I'm ok". She stopped hugging him to hit him over the head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you need to eat son, you're still in development". And with that Chichi was gone, heading for the kitchen, leaving an embarrassed Gohan, which was rapidly wrapped in a sweet embrace by her girlfriend.

"Damn you..." She said as she punched him on the shoulder. "...You made me worry my ass off, don't you know I would die if anything happened to you" She said, while giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Sorry guys, I don't seem to remember what happened hahah" He looked a lot like Goku with that goofy face. He had grown to hate it lately. Piccolo laughed with him, as he put a hand on his pupils shoulder.

"I knew you would be fine, kid.". Goku's face fell a little, he had always been envious of the Namek's relationship with his son, he understood his son in levels he would never reach, he felt guilt, for all he had putted his first born over the years, he had abandoned him at one point, Gohan looked at him and smiled, that always removed some of his guilt, but never all, never.

"Hey!!" Yelled Bulma at the teen. "Get back to bed, you have to regain your strength".

"Yeah, actually we should all go to bed". Said Goku. "We have to rest."

"We have difficult times ahead".

* * *

At the morning everything seemed calmer, he had completely forgotten about the evil they were about to face in the near future, he turned around to watch his wife, well not technically wife, but still, he had grown tired of the fighting, _"Softness has taken a hold of me"_, he didn't want to fight anymore, he really just wanted quietness and peace, he wanted to see his son grow, he wanted him to grow in calm times. She was so beautiful and the only one he cared about, of course he would never let anyone find out.

"Woman, we have to get up" He whispered. "Kai's here".

* * *

"Gohan, we have to get up..." Ranged softly, the voice of teenage woman. "Gohan..." It trailed off.

"_Who are you?, why do you cause this senseless destruction". He was getting kind of tired of this dream, there was no point to it, but this time it was different, there was another figure next to the shadowy one, it was a female figure. "Who are you?" He asked to the newest figure of his dream. "You know who I am...". He stood there, levitating, around stars and planets, he searched for the figures faces but couldn't see them, they seemed to have their backs turned to him every time. "Who is he?". His voice seemed to echo through the know empty universe, the stars and planets had disappeared, the space was now dark and endless. "...You'll know soon enough...Gohan, Gohan..."._

"GOHAN, WAKE UP!!" She shouted. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her lovely but very loud voice, his right hand moved to his face to cover his eyes from the sudden light.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes already". As she leaned over to him. He looked at her, lost in her gaze, _"Those beautiful blue eyes"_.

"Good morning..." He whispered as he went to kiss her neck, she didn't seem to mind at all. "Ooh, good morning honey". She leaned her head to the opposite side to let him have more neck to kiss and he did just so.

"How about it if I really wake you up, huh?". She said with a grin, while moving to kiss his chest, he threw her on top of him, kissing her neck, her chest, moving his hands teasingly through her back--

"GOHAN, YOU HAVE TO GET UP, THE SUPREME KAI'S HERE!!" They both heard his mother's voice on the intercom and stopped as if someone had just thrown them a bucket of iced water. "Guess, we'll have to leave that for later". She spoked raising her shoulders in a sign of surrender.

"Yeah...hahahah, let's go". He lifted her up and placed her gently on the floor, they soon got dressed and walked to the meeting room, where they sensed the Kai's ki.

* * *

They had all arrived at the meeting room to greet the Kai, he had a huge grin in his face, as one would if he thought he had some advantage on his adversary. The god greeted them all and sat down at the table.

"So, what's up Kai, do you know something?" Asked Goku, as he put on the upper part of of hi gi.

"Yes actually...". He said with a smile on his. "...We've located a survivor of the recently destroyed Lartan planet, he told us the responsible was a beautiful woman, he also told us he and his deceased brother had heard her plans from the mouth of one of his most close servants...". Everyone's face seemed to lit up.

"That's awesome, we have an advantage on her" Jumped Bulma.

"...Yes...".

"Don't get so excited woman, we still have to fight her, advantage or not". Said the prince. "...What did the Lartan say about her plans" Continued Bulma.

"...He told us the man said, she was too weak, that she had lost some of her force while trapped in the egg, so she would have to manipulate a strong ally with her magic, if she wanted to regain and obtain more power...unfortunately we don't know who her target is yet..." He had a smaller smile as he said this.

"But don't worry Kai, it's still great news". Smiled Krillin.

"...Yes, we do know she will be doing this with her magic, and when she uses a spell on someone, in that persons right arm appears a sort of tribal tattoo that runs through his entire arm, like a bindweed, that is her "signature" to say...so we have to keep our eyes open, for someone strong with that symbol..." He paused. "...It most probably be one of you, since you are the strongest in this galaxy...". He found himself looking at the tiles, his gaze one of sadness.

"How could we know who can't be, well, chosen?". Asked Gohan, fear had nestled in his eyes.

"Well, her magic is similar to Babidi's, she can only access a person who was a little darkness in his heart".

"So I guess Piccolo, we should keep an eye on you". Joked Krillin, while nudging him on the side.

"What the hell are you talking about, if there's anyone to keep an eye on, it's Vegeta!!". Shouted the Namek, his face red. The Z Team laughed at his reaction.

Bulma looked over at his partner. He had promised her never to let anything like that happen again. He looked back at her. "Never again woman" He thought. Bulma´s eyes seemed calmer. Goku´s left hand moved to the back of his neck.

"I guess it's not safe for you girls if we stay near, nor for you boys" He said as he looked at the 2 younglings whose faces seemed to fall.

"He's right, we should lock ourselves somewhere far, so if it turns out to be one of us, then there's no chance we harm you and also we could have a great chance of stopping that 'one" Said Vegeta as he moved to the center of the room. An idea flashed on the blue haired woman's head.

"I guess I could modify a room so that it would be sealed shut, even for you guys, with a strong material, so you won't be able to break it".

"That can be arranged" Said the Kai, he knew what material could be strong enough.

"That would be great" Said Goku, a smile on his face...one he directed to his wife.

"With my help it should be done in a couple of hours...although we should do it somewhere else, some place isolated".

"There's a rocky area not too far from here, that should do" Suggested Gohan.

"Yes...we should part as soon as possible" Said Piccolo, arms now unfolded, as Bulma left to do the necessary preparations for the trip & room.

* * *

Enjoy

R/R


	4. Positioning

**Disclaimer.- **I do not own "DBZ", nor do I own the band "Kansas", or the song "Carry On Wayward Son".

**Time line.-** About a year after Majin Buu.

**Details.-** Gohan and Videl, have been dating for a while now, Gohan's Saiyaman costume is the same except for the helmet and headscarf, Kaio-sama is alive and his planet was rebuilt.

* * *

** Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter IV**.

**"Positioning"**

As the guys bid farewell to Chichi, Videl & the kids, they started to gather their stuff.

_"Take care of our sons Goku"_. She cried as she hugged him.

_"Be careful...please "_Said Videl, not wanting to let go, she had a weird feeling about all this. _"I will...you do too...ok?"_ She nodded a 'yes' and they kissed goodbye.

When Bulma came back, Goku teleported them to the rocky area Gohan had suggested earlier.

* * *

_"Milady, they've moved to what seems an isolated space not to far from were they where...it seems they left most of the women behind, only the mate of the saiyan prince went along..."_ Spoked the servant.

_"Perfect!!..."_ She looked at herself in the mirror & brushed her hair. _"...The biggest obstacle is gone..."_ 'She' said, as her figure moved to the small agonizing body in the table, his neck was broken, as were his arms and legs. 'She' ate of him, until his last breath.

* * *

R/R Guys, I need some feedback to continue & it's right there:D.

Enjoy.


End file.
